epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/Parody 81 Munkitteh vs TK-O (Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted)
Season 4.5! I have so many ideas planned that you all don't know already, totally haven't told you all the planned parodies yet nope sorry. Anyways ye, enjoy Also, as always, in would like to thank Trixter for her help with a good amount of lines in this parody :) Battle Note (Since I can't do color coding) Bantha = Clark Tiger = Lewis Tkid = Bill TK = Ted EPIC RAL BATTLES OF HISTORY MUNKITTEH VS TK-O BEGIN Munkitteh You can't be rapping with this primate and cat, 'Cause we outlast you in tourneys and kick you out of the chat. Which means we can diss them both of their broken up group, Throwing these two down the Psychos Path as we both go Bloop. We're two man eating mammals, savage wild animals, And your raps are so bad that they're barely understandable. You're bannable! You're about to become these predators new meat, Now go back to making rap lyrics that nobody reads! We created the Unnofical Battles of Undermined Quality, And Tiger was the mind behind Sexual ERB. And plus Stories galore! Which are all something we hold dearly. These two losers right here haven't finished a series. We might be animals but we can't be tamed, I mean you guys made a group cause you have the same name. We kicked much more ass to getting staff because we're greater, So back off, but tell your other member, don't be a faker! TK-O YTK was at fault, but all of that's in the past, We've heard better insults listening to Jagaurs raps! We can win this, Mit! Let's make a Deadpool out of these two, And Rollback this Mod to show what non-staff can do! We're the Heroes you're the Villians that means we already won, And you'll be verbally kicked outta chat, call me Wachowmans son! While DWAS controls both of you, And even Bantha here wants to be FourStars false mascot too! And if the Users knew how useless you two were gunna be, Then they would've promoted TK, instead of these Furries. Why doesn't Tiger go back to being a wannabe BreZ, While you two can't make these TKs adMit defeat! Munkitteh Did you hear that, bby Tigger? I think they'll get more votes, I'll take TK. I'll take the kid barely anyone knows! With flaws in TKs career to his Mitstory, After this you'll be as alive as your tourney! Then there's Tkid who left once, cause his grades were shit, And then he came back later after being pussy-whipped. Send over Purple and Assy because these two aren't worthy. Of facing Munkitteh the group with most glory. (TK and Tkid are kicked by Bantha) TK-O Man, they fucking kicked us. What are we supposed to say? Do we give up? I don't know. YTK Just KO them. TK-O YTK!!! He's right, dude. In the end we can win this fight, From this retarded Monkey and this Tiger that can't bite. You're not the Biggest or Best Users; we're the ones with Brighter futures, Survived Five Nights at Munkees, while on our computers. I saw the tourney Mr. Tiger and I don't wanna be rude, But OH BOY! you got your ass handed by Jude. So we offer you guys a chance to back out of this bout, And we claim this our win by a Technical Knock Out! WHO WON WHOS NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF *2 different sized animals are seen* ...HISTORY Who won? Munkitteh TK-O Category:Blog posts